


Sunshine

by sunaddicted



Series: Superbat October Drabbles [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kryptonian Biology, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Sunbathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: [...]"You're so hot""Why, thank you Mr Wayne"Bruce half-heartedly slapped the other's chest "You know what I meant"





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: sun

_Sunshine_

Clark smiled when he heard the soft noise of a body dropping to sit next to him; he didn't need to look to know that it was Bruce but Clark blinked one eye open anyway and took in the sight of the other man sitting in the grass, looking relaxed despite the fact that he still was wearing his tie and a jacket - the only thing he seemed to have taken off was his shoes and Clark had never known that Bruce liked the feeling of the earth under his feet: the newly acquired knowledge made him smile "How was the meeting?" He inquired, rolling onto his side and propped his head up on his hand.

"Good" Bruce answered, squinting a little because of the sunlight that was shining right into his eyes "You look relaxed"

"I am" Clark patted on the grass "Come here"

"Alfred is going to murder me if I stain my shirt"

Clark rolled his eyes "He's not" chances were that the older man would tease Bruce about finally loosening up a little "It's sunny and warm. In Gotham" he pointed out "When's that gonna happen again?"

"Never, hopefully"

"You're such a Bat"

Bruce huffed and pushed his lover back on the grass before he basically climbed on top of him and yes, if anyone asked he would answer that he had obviously done it just to preserve his tailored suit "Happy now?" He grumbled, even if he leaned into the strong arms slithering around his waist to hold him close.

"Immensely so" Bruce's weight over him, the warmth of his body, his scent made more intense by the sunlight pouring over them - it was a heavenly and rare treat: their lives were so hectic and Clark could barely remember the last time they had cuddled while neither of them was passed out and snoring.

"How was your day?"

"Good" Clark hummed and slid his fingers up Bruce's spine so that he could bury them in his thick dark hair, digits starting to massage his sensitive scalp in a way he knew was going to melt the other man down "I finished my article before the deadline was up so, Perry didn't yell at me"

"Truly a testament to how well your morning went" Bruce teased slightly, rubbing his cheek over the soft flannel of Clark's shirt - a crime towards fashion but it did feel nice against his skin "You're so hot"

"Why, thank you Mr Wayne"

Bruce half-heartedly slapped the other's chest "You know what I meant"

"It's the sun"

"I hope you're not going to burn me" Bruce hummed as he felt his muscles relax: hugging Clark while the man soaked up all the sunshine he could, it was like having a human-sized hot water bottle in his arms and soon he started feeling his eyelids grow heavy; Clark's petting definitely wasn't helping him to stay awake, even as he tried to fight the sleepiness off: he didn't want to pass out on the other man - he wanted to spend some time with him, cuddle, talk...

"Stop being stubborn, love" Clark murmured "Go to sleep"

"Don't want to"

"Shush, you've been working more hours than the clock this week: sleep"

"But..."

Clark kissed Bruce's forehead "I'll wake you up in an hour, promise. And then we can take a bath in that ridiculously large tub of yours"

Well, that wasn't the kind of offer he could turn down, was it? "'Kay" he sighed and finally let his eyes slip, closed, ear plastered to Clark's chest - attuned to his heartbeat.

 


End file.
